


Harley Quinn

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting, this is just text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: When Sansa Stark moves to King's Landing, her problems with Jon Snow are finally solved.





	Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted first on my tumblr account darthprongs so please don't report me for plagiarism if you find it. I wrote this, I am darthprongs.  
> The misspelling errors are intentional.

 

 

 

_Theon Greyjoy_ to _Robb Stark:_ why is your stuff laying around on the couch?

_Robb Stark:_  my sister is coming to town to look for jobs

_Theon Greyjoy:_ so?????

_Robb Stark_ : she’s going to stay in my room

_Theon Greyjoy:_  ah ok

_Theon Greyjoy:_ your sister… is she finally hot or what?

_Robb Stark has blocked you._

* * *

_Robb Stark_  to  _its called three musketeers, jon:_ imma gonna pick sansa at the airport today. anyone wanna join me?

_Theon Greyjoy:_  no.

_Gendry Water:_  have to tutor :(

_Jon Snow_ : does she still hate me?

_Robb Stark_ : maybe

_Jon Snow:_  youre not sure so no

_Theon Greyjoy:_  dont be a coward, jon. it’s not like she can kick you in the nuts again

_Gendry Waters has removed Theon Greyjoy from this groupchat._

* * *

_Theon Greyjoy_ to _Gendry Waters:_  put me back in the group

_Gendry Waters:_  no

_Theon Greyjoy:_ dont cockblock me waters, i know where you live

_Gendry Waters:_  do you really?

_Theon Greyjoy:_ well now im not sure anymore

* * *

_Sansa Stark_  to  _Robb Stark_ : where r you?

_Robb Stark_ : stuck in traffic :(

_Sansa Stark_ : is jon with you?

_Robb Stark_ : no

_Sansa Stark_ : :(

_Robb Stark_ : why tho?

_Robb Stark_ : sansa answer me

_Robb Stark_ : sansa WHY

* * *

_Jon Snow has added Theon Greyjoy_ to  _stark invasion._

_Gendry Waters:_ nooooo

_Theon Greyjoy:_  IN YOUR FACE RIVERS

_Gendry Waters:_  THATS NOT MY NAME AND YOU KNOW IT

* * *

_Jon Snow_ to  _Gendry Waters_ : were out of juice

_Gendry Waters_ : go buy some then

_Jon Snow_ : cant too busy

_Gendry Waters_ : jon i can see you watching cartoons on the couch

* * *

_Theon Greyjoy_  to  _Sansa Stark:_  robb wants to know why

_Sansa Stark_ : why what

_Theon Greyjoy:_  i dont know, he just said “tell sansa i want to know why”

_Sansa Stark:_ ask your boyfriend “why what”

_Theon Greyjoy:_  he said “why do you care if jon doesnt pick you up?”

_Theon Greyjoy:_  and hes not my boyfriend

_Sansa Stark_ : keep telling yourself that

* * *

_Theon Greyjoy to Jon Snow:_ why do people keep saying that robb and i are dating?

_Jon Snow:_ Theon its 3 am

* * *

_Sansa Stark_  to  _Jon Snow_ : are you mad at me?

_Jon Snow:_  no

_Sansa Stark:_  then why are you ignoring me?

_Jon Snow:_  im not ignoring you

_Sansa Stark:_ jon ive been in kings landing for two weeks and i havent seen you once

_Jon Snow:_ im a very busy person

_Sansa Stark_ : you are an unemployed college student

_Jon Snow:_  true

* * *

_Theon Greyjoy_  to  _how do the predators on zootopia eat?:_ maybe mayor lionheart kills innocent prey to feed his brothers and sisters

_Gendry Waters:_ disney gets dark 2k18

_Robb Stark:_  and that sheep was right all along

_Gendry Waters:_ that sheep was a psychopath robb

_Robb Stark:_  you dont know her, you dont know her struggles

* * *

Sansa Stark to Gendry Waters: is jon mad at me?

_Gendry Waters_ : why are you asking me this?

_Sansa Stark_ : he wont answer me and you have a tendency to tell the truth under pressure

_Gendry Waters:_  thats true

_Gendry Waters:_  hes not mad you, he just thinks you hate him

_Sansa Stark:_  i dont hate him, why would he think that?

Gendry Waters: cause two years ago,when you visited he tried to flirt with you and you rejected him badly

Gendry Waters: then kicked him in the nuts

Sansa Stark: i never kicked him in the nuts, when did he think that happened?

Gendry Waters: at jeyne poole’s halloween party

Sansa Stark: ????

Gendry Waters: you were dressed as harley quinn

Sansa Stark: gendry it was 2016 everRY GIRL WAS DRESSED AS HARLEY QUINN

Gendry Waters: oh shit

* * *

_Robb Stark_  to _theon stop using tags in real life:_ does anyone feel like embracing the sweet sweet release of death?

_Gendry Waters:_ same

_Jon Snow:_  same

_Theon Greyjoy:_  #same

_Robb Stark has removed Theon Greyjoy from this groupchat._

* * *

_Sansa Stark_ to _Jon Snow_ : i never kicked you in the nuts

_Jon Snow_ : ??? context please

_Sansa Stark:_  gendry told me that you think i hate you cause some harley quinn kicked you in the nuts and you think thats me

_Sansa Stark:_  well that wasnt me

_Jon Snow:_  wait

_Jon Snow:_ what

* * *

_Theon Greyjoy_ to  _Robb Stark:_  can you puxk me up st maegary’s house?

_Theon Greyjoy_ : im deunk

_Theon Greyjoy_ : negar mind im already home

_Robb Stark:_  i know i was the one who gave you the ride

* * *

_Jon Snow_ to  _movie night: aemon, the dragonknight:_  sansa doesnt hate me

_Theon Greyjoy:_  oh no now the only thing stopping you two from being together is your own personality

_Jon Snow has removed Theon Greyjoy from this groupchat._

* * *

_Robb Stark_  to  _Gendry Waters_ : tell jon to bring sugary popcorn

_Gendry Waters_ : jon is not coming tonight

_Robb Stark_ : why not

_Gendry Waters_ : he told me not to tell you

_Robb Stark_ : tell me

_Gendry Waters:_ no

_Robb Stark_ : tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me

_Gendry Waters:_  hes on a date with sansa

_Robb Stark_ : wHAT

* * *

_Robb Stark_  to  _Jon Snow:_  are you on a date with my sister?

_Robb Stark:_  jon answer me

_Robb Stark:_ JON STOP IGNORING ME

_Jon Snow:_ seen at 11:38 p.m.

* * *

_Robb Stark_  to  _Sansa Stark:_  i hope youve used protection

_Sansa Stark_ : gross

_Sansa Stark:_ but yes jon has a secret stash of condoms on his nightstand

_Robb Stark:_ i knew it

_Robb Stark_ : HOLD ON

* * *

_Robb Stark_  to  _jon is a backstabbing bitch_ : gendry burn jons secret stash of condoms on his nightstand

_Gendry Waters:_ man thats specific

* * *

_Gendry Waters_  to  _Jon Snow_ : why did sansa just leaft your room with a lingerie version of harley quinns costume?

_Jon Snow_ : do you really want an aswer to that question?

_Gendry Waters_ : no

_Jon Snow_ : good call

* * *

_Theon Greyjoy_  to  _robb needs to chill_ : to be honest if robb and i were indeed a couple, wed be a power couple

_Theon Greyjoy:_  and our children would be beautiful

_Theon Greyjoy_ : y’all are just jealous of our love and beautiful babies

_Theon Greyjoy has left this groupchat._

_Robb Stark:_ wait what

 

 


End file.
